La renaissance des Black
by Lili76
Summary: Que ce serait-il passé si Sirius avait survécu pendant l'attaque du Ministère ? S'il n'était pas tombé derrière le voile ? Comment les choses auraient elles pu tourner ? ( Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron). OS. COMPLET.


**Défi "Et Si" de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : "Et si Sirius n'était pas tombé derrière le voile".**

**Défi Super 2000 : BUFFLE - FEU : utiliser les mots suivants dans la fiction : prison, innocence, culpabilité, s'échapper (niveau moyen)**

**Défi "Pick a card" Three of clubs : écrire sur Sirius Black**

* * *

Lorsqu'il était adolescent, puis jeune homme, Sirius Black n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa vie tournerait aussi mal. Il avait renié sa famille pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la Magie Noire et de l'influence délétère de Voldemort.

Il avait des amis formidables, qui étaient devenus sa famille, bien plus que la femme qui l'avait mis au monde ou que le petit frère qui avait le bras défiguré d'un tatouage immonde. James Potter l'avait accueilli chez lui et soutenu. Remus était toujours là pour lui, quoi qu'il arrive. Peter… Peter était égal à lui même. Insignifiant.

Il s'était engagé dans l'ordre du Phénix aux côtés de ses amis. S'il avait été seul, il n'aurait probablement pas été aussi motivé à se battre. Mais il y avait James et Lily. Il adorait Lily par dessus tout, même si parfois elle le bousculait un peu.  
Lily était comme un feu follet, vive et enjouée. Passionnée. Prête à se battre pour ses idéaux.  
Et James, qui était un frère pour lui, était prêt à la suivre jusqu'en enfer s'il le fallait. Sirius s'était suffisamment moqué de lui, alors que la jolie rouquine le menait par le bout du nez.

Depuis que Lily était entré dans leurs vies, Peter s'était un peu éloigné. Désormais, les Maraudeurs se réunissaient la plupart du temps à trois, et Lily était là. Elle leur paraissait être parfaitement à sa place, collée contre James, à rire avec eux de leurs stupidité du temps de Poudlard.

Un jour, alors qu'ils se battaient contre un groupe de Mangemorts, James et Sirius entourant Lily et Remus protégeant leurs arrières, ils avaient eu peur : un sort était passé très près d'eux, les avait frôlés. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés chez James, Lily avait éclaté d'un rire nerveux. Puis, elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

Sirius avait était aussi choqué que James. Remus avait souri et l'avait félicité.

Il avait suivi la grossesse de son amie avec autant d'attention que s'il avait été le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Il avait été fasciné par le ventre de Lily qui s'arrondissait… La pauvre Lily Potter passa une grande partie de sa grossesse à se plaindre d'être surprotégée. Son mari et son ami ne lui laissaient plus aucune liberté, de crainte qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

Le jour de l'accouchement, James prévint en premier Sirius et les deux hommes escortèrent Lily à Sainte Mangouste. Ils restèrent tous les deux côte à côte, blêmes et affolés, tandis que Remus s'assurait que Lily n'avait besoin de rien.

Il était évident que Sirius Black serait le parrain du nourrisson. Et le jeune homme, qui avait été volage et farceur, se mit à pleurer en serrant le bébé dans ses bras, ému et déjà fou de ses yeux verts.

La première année de son filleul fut merveilleuse à ses yeux. Il vivait presque à temps plein chez les Potter, et adorait s'occuper de Harry. Lily se moquait gentiment de lui, en lui soufflant qu'il devrait trouver une femme pour faire ses propres enfants…

Puis leur bulle de bonheur explosa brutalement.

Sirius était chez les Potter, à jouer avec Harry quand Dumbledore arriva. Et il assista à la conversation, celle où une prophétie avait été faite. Cette prophétie pourrait concerner Harry et Voldemort était au courant.

Ainsi… Les Potter étaient en danger de mort, surtout le petit Harry.

Sirius se sentait nauséeux en serrant son filleul gigotant dans ses bras. Il se demanda si son frère serait de ceux qui viendraient pour tenter de tuer le bambin… Puis il préféra ne pas savoir.

Dumbledore avait l'air grave mais calme.

\- Tout ira bien. Il vous suffit de nommer un gardien du secret et de rester chez vous. Personne ne pourra vous retrouver ainsi. Vous serez tous les trois en sécurité.

James avait acquiescé, visiblement ébranlé.

\- C'est une excellente idée, professeur. Sirius, tu devrais…

Mais Sirius avait immédiatement objecté, blême.

\- Non. Non je ne serais pas votre gardien du secret.

Lily l'avait regardé choquée, et il avait expliqué doucement.

\- Tout le monde sorcier sait que je vis presque chez vous. Que nous sommes amis proches. Si vous prenez un gardien du secret, que se passera-t-il ? Ils sauront tout de suite que… Qu'il leur suffit de me kidnapper et de m'arracher les secrets de la tête ! Il leur suffit d'un legilimens et… vous serez exposés.

Dumbledore soupira en secouant la tête.

\- C'est un risque, mais il vous suffira d'être prudents.

Mais Sirius Black était quelqu'un d'entier et de têtu. Et il ne céda pas.

Finalement, James et Lily pensèrent que Remus était un choix trop prévisible également et ils décidèrent de faire confiance à Peter Pettigrew. Ils s'étaient éloignés de lui, mais ils avaient été si proches que c'était pour eux la meilleure idée à appliquer.

Le soir d'Halloween, quand Sirius apprit que la maison des Potter avait été attaquée, il avait cru devenir fou. Il se précipita sur place et laissa sa moto à Hagrid pour emmener Harry en sécurité. Il passa un long moment près du corps de ses amis, à les pleurer, la culpabilité l'étouffant. S'il avait accepté d'être leur Gardien du Secret, il aurait peut être réussi à les protéger.

Il pensa en premier lieu que Peter avait été capturé. Mais le rat était tranquillement chez lui, jouant les pleureuses avec une conviction qui ébranla tout le monde. Personne ne savait que c'était lui qui protégeait le domicile des Potter.

Tous les membres de l'ordre croyaient que c'était Sirius le dépositaire de leur secret. Même Remus. Et tout le monde le regardait suspicieusement, essayant de savoir s'il était un traître ou juste un idiot qui avait vendu accidentellement ses amis.

Sirius découvrit que Peter était un traître. Il avait vendu son âme au diable et offert ses amis en sacrifice pour se faire bien voir. Ce jour là, il devint fou. Fou de rage, de chagrin, de douleur.

Il poursuivit Peter sur le chemin de Traverse, après l'avoir surpris sortant de Barjow et Beurk un air satisfait sur le visage. Il avait jeté des sorts sur lui, incapable de se maîtriser, incapable de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait blesser des passants innocents.

Lorsqu'il coinça Peter, dans le monde moldu, il avait oublié toute prudence et il tomba dans un piège… Du chasseur il était devenu la proie, acculé, la baguette de Peter pointée sur sa gorge.

Ils étaient restés face à face quelques secondes, le temps pour Sirius de demander des explications, brisé par le chagrin. Peter avait ri, sans répondre.

Après les exploits de Sirius alors qui poursuivait Peter le traître, les Aurors ne tardèrent pas à se montrer, arrivant en courant.

Peter eut un sourire cruel et s'écarta. Sirius leva sa baguette, prêt à le désarmer, mais Peter fut plus rapide. Il lança un sort, et un groupe de moldus près d'eux s'effondra, morts. Peter avait disparu lui aussi, ne laissant sur place qu'un doigt sanguinolent, tranché net.

Les yeux ronds, Sirius ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Puis ses nerfs prirent le dessus et il éclata d'un rire hystérique, impossible à réprimer.

Il ne pouvait pas parler, juste rire, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de laisser éclater son chagrin, incapable de se calmer.

C'est ainsi qu'il fut conduit en prison. Lorsque les portes d'Azkaban se refermèrent sur lui, il se laissa aller au sol, prêt à se laisser mourir.

Personne, pas même son second meilleur ami Remus, ne croyait en son innocence. Pour le monde sorcier, il était celui qui avait assassiné ses amis froidement. Il était un Black, issu d'une famille adepte de Magie Noire, issue d'une famille ayant juré allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sirius était prêt à se laisser mourir, il avait perdu toute joie et tout espoir. Lorsque les Détraqueurs passèrent, ils ne trouvèrent rien à lui arracher. Il n'avait plus aucune pensée positive…

Il lui fallut un mois complet pour se souvenir que James et Lily étaient certes morts, mais que son filleul Harry était vivant lui.

C'est à cet instant que Sirius commença à prendre sa forme animagus un maximum pour se protéger de l'influence néfaste d'Azkaban.

Il fallut onze longues années pour avoir des nouvelles de Harry. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à ça en trouvant l'exemplaire de la Gazette des sorciers abandonné par un gardien un peu négligent. La photo des Weasley sur fond des pyramides d'Egypte le laissa indifférent jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Peter le traître. Il se jeta alors sur le journal fébrilement pour dévorer l'article. Et il trouva immédiatement le nom de son filleul. Harry était proche des Weasley, et les Weasley hébergeaient le rat dans leur foyer.

Sirius paniqua et demanda à contacter quelqu'un. Il s'était tenu tranquille toutes ces années, et il avait espéré pouvoir envoyer une lettre à Remus pour le mettre en garde. Ou à Dumbledore même s'il en voulait au vieil homme de ne pas avoir témoigné en sa faveur.

Mais le gardien s'était contenté de ricaner et de le bousculer. Le soir même, les Détraqueurs se postèrent devant sa cellule et Sirius passa la nuit sous sa forme animale pour ne pas être affaibli plus encore.

Il lui fallut une semaine pour s'échapper. A force de patience, Sirius avait fait le nécessaire pour quitter enfin cet enfer.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin rencontré Harry, Sirius était au bord des larmes. Il ressemblait tant à James que c'en était douloureux de le regarder.

Peter leur avait échappé, mais… Mais Sirius avait retrouvé Harry et Remus. Et il avait retrouvé une vie en liberté, même s'il n'avait pas été innocenté.

Il avait pu découvrir son filleul. Adorable et tête brûlée. Sirius avait alors cessé de ressasser le passer pour ne se consacrer qu'au jeune homme. Il était l'avenir, l'espoir du monde sorcier. Et Sirius était bien décidé à le protéger de toutes ses forces, même s'il devait y laisser la vie.

Lorsqu'il apprit que Harry était parti au Ministère seul, il avait senti son cœur accélérer douloureusement. Il avait immédiatement compris que c'était un piège, un terrible piège.

Il s'était précipité et effectivement. Les enfants étaient la cible d'un groupe de Mangemorts.

Il se battait près de Harry, veillant à ce qu'il reste sain et sauf. Puis ils furent séparés : Bellatrix le défia et Sirius répondit à son attaque, furieux contre sa cousine.

Sirius fut distrait un instant en entendant un cri et détourna les yeux. Puis il se sentit bousculé. Violemment.

Il bascula et s'écroula. Il entendit le hurlement de Harry, et fut incapable de lui répondre parce qu'il avait eu le souffle coupé par la violence de la chute.

Il vit les cheveux fous d'Hermione entrer dans son champ de vision, et une main se tendit. Il la saisit et se redressa, prudemment.

Bellatrix avait lancé un Avada, et Hermione l'avait sauvé en le poussant.

Il était tombé, comme une masse, à quelques centimètres de l'étrange arche et de son voile effrayant. Presque par reflexe, il s'écarta de l'objet en se traînant sur les fesses, oubliant toute dignité, écoutant son instinct qui lui hurlait de fuir le danger.

En levant les yeux, il vit Bellatrix l'air fou qui les visait de sa baguette, prête à récidiver. Sirius ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et leva sa baguette à son tour pour attaquer en premier.

Hermione poussa un cri effrayé, ne comprenant pas, et le rayon vert fusa, fauchant Bellatrix.

Des cris résonnèrent et les Mangemorts hurlèrent de se replier. Bellatrix gisait sur le sol, et Remus accourut près de son ami.

\- Ne reste pas là, Sirius. Le ministre est là, s'il te voit, il voudra te renvoyer à Azkaban.

Hermione reprit son souffle et acquiesça.

\- Il faudrait ramener Neville aussi. Il a été blessé à la cheville.

Sirius hocha la tête un peu perdu.

\- Et Harry ? Je ne veux pas le laisser !

\- Il va bien Sirius. Il n'est pas blessé. Dumbledore est avec lui pour l'instant, tu le verras à Poudlard.

Sirius soupira une fois de plus et se redressa, évitant le voile. Hermione fit un pas vers lui mais Sirius eut une exclamation d'avertissement et l'empêcha de s'approcher de l'objet.

\- Méfie-toi. Ce truc est dangereux.

Remus soupira et examina le voile en secouant la tête.

\- Retourne à Poudlard, Sirius. Va te reposer. Harry va bien, nous allons tous bien.

L'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban acquiesça et attrapa Neville contre lui avant de transplaner. Remus échangea un regard inquiet avec Hermione et cette dernière se précipita pour rejoindre son meilleur ami, le rassurer en lui disant que Sirius était en sécurité maintenant.

Le retour à Poudlard se fit dans un silence lourd pour Harry. Il était accompagné d'un Dumbledore au visage fermé, silencieux.

A peine rentré à l'école, il se précipita à la cabane hurlante, sans écouter les protestations de son entourage… Il courut tout le long du chemin, sans reprendre son souffle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors que la pression retombait.

Sirius tournait en rond dans sa cachette délabrée. La cabane hurlante était loin d'être un modèle de confort, mais il s'en moquait. Azkaban avait été pire après tout…

Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit, il se figea, sur ses gardes. Il ne pouvait pas être capturé de nouveau alors que son filleul avait besoin plus que jamais de son soutien…

Mais il reconnut Harry, et il le réceptionna entre ses bras en le serrant fort contre lui, pour tenter d'apaiser ses larmes. Le jeune homme se laissa aller en hoquetant, et Sirius s'employa à le calmer autant que possible.

\- Tout va bien Harry. Tu n'es pas seul mon grand. Je reste près de toi…

\- J'ai cru que… Il disait que tu étais prisonnier… Je…

\- Chut… Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas Harry, ça ira.

Harry se dégagea brutalement, le visage déformé par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait.

\- Mais tu as failli mourir !

\- Je suis là Harry. C'est fini. Tout le monde va bien et tu as empêché Voldemort d'avoir accès à la prophétie.

Sirius reprit le garçon dans ses bras, lui frottant le dos. Il se rendait compte à quel point il s'était attaché au fils de James et Lily. Harry était devenu sa raison de vivre, et avait réveillé en lui l'envie de se battre. Il irait jusqu'à se sacrifier pour le bonheur du jeune homme.

Maintenant que Voldemort était revenu, et après avoir constaté qu'il avait réussi à manipuler Harry en lui envoyant une vision de lui-même prisonnier, Sirius batailla ferme avec Dumbledore. Il avait décidé que quoi qu'il arrive, Harry ne retournerait pas chez les Dursley.

La protection du sang n'était pas suffisante^ pour justifier les mauvais traitements qu'il subissait et Sirius argumenta longuement que si Harry avait été manipulé par une vision, rien n'empêchait Voldemort de recommencer à loisir pendant les vacances.

Sirius trouva un soutien inattendu en Severus Rogue. Son vieil ennemi trouvait lui-aussi que le gamin n'était plus en sécurité chez les Dursley puisqu'il était un occlumens extrêmement mauvais.

Dumbledore finit par plier et autorisa Harry à passer l'été avec Sirius. Pour être sûr que Harry soit en sécurité, Sirius acheta une maison - bien plus moderne et agréable que le Square Grimmaud - et fit de Remus son gardien du secret. Les maraudeurs restant se serraient les coudes.

Harry passa l'été le plus heureux de sa courte vie. Et Sirius découvrit qu'il aimait s'occuper de Harry, qu'il couvait comme son propre fils. Il se sentait quelque part comme son père, même s'il n'oubliait pas James et qu'il parlaient souvent des parents du jeune homme.

Les blessures et le traumatisme de son enfermement à Azkaban s'estompaient et le Sirius d'antan revenait à la vie.

Lorsque Dumbledore débarqua, pour emmener Harry pour une mission secrète, Sirius s'y opposa violemment. Malgré son insistance, Sirius n'en démordit pas. Il s'était rendu compte que son mentor manipulait Harry et il était bien décidé à agir dans l'intérêt de Harry uniquement.

Harry repartit à Poudlard pour la rentrée, Sirius le suivit et s'installa dans la cabane hurlante. Il surveillerait son filleul de près, quoi que puissent en penser les membres de l'ordre…

Le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, Sirius rattrapa Harry alors qu'il poursuivait Severus Rogue. Il détestait l'homme mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, et il connaissait la quasi-dévotion du Serpentard pour le vieux sorcier.

Sirius était le mieux placé pour savoir que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

Au mariage de Bill et Fleur, Sirius resta près de Harry sous sa forme animagus. Personne ne s'étonna de ce grand chien noir, qui suivait le Sauveur partout.

Lorsque les Mangemorts débarquèrent, Sirius réagit immédiatement : il tira Harry à sa suite, Hermione et Ron suivirent.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'écart, ils transplanèrent tous ensemble à la suite de Sirius, directement dans sa maison sécurisée.

Harry passa la soirée à convaincre Sirius qu'il devait partir chercher les horcruxes restant. Il devait mettre fin à toute cette folie, quelqu'en soit le prix.

Étant le seul adulte, Sirius prit les choses en main. Il les aida au mieux, les empêchant de trop se mettre en danger - même si c'était mission presque impossible avec Harry.

Sirius découvrit avec stupeur que son petit frère avait finalement tourné le dos aux ténèbres, il avait essayé de détruire le médaillon de Serpentard. Il y avait laissé la vie, comme s'il s'était douté que cet objet plein de Magie Noire était d'une importance capitale…

Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils avaient été proches, Regulus et lui. Proches comme pouvaient l'être deux frères. Ils s'étaient éloignés en grandissant, à mesure que Sirius avait envie d'indépendance et regardait sa famille plonger dans les ténèbres avec dégoût.

Puis Regulus - docile et obéissant - avait pris la marque et Sirius lui en avait voulu au point de le rejeter violemment.

Maintenant, des années plus tard, il découvrait que son frère n'avait pas réellement eu le choix, mais qu'il s'était montré bien plus courageux que lui en se battant en première ligne. Il s'était sacrifié.

Récupérer le médaillon s'avéra d'une simplicité enfantine : Kréatur insulta longuement Sirius, mais il se plia à la volonté de son Maître, du dernier Black de la lignée de sa maîtresse.

L'elfe revêche se plaignit des intrus de l'Ordre, d'un homme qui avait voulu voler les biens des Black. Kréatur raconta comment il avait pu le mettre dehors grâce à la Magie familiale.

Bellatrix étant morte, ce fut compliqué de trouver comment pénétrer son coffre. Mais Sirius se présenta en tant qu'héritier de la maison Black. Les Gobelins étant tenus au secret professionnel, ils ne pouvaient pas le dénoncer aux Aurors. Ainsi il leur suffit de se présenter discrètement et de prouver l'identité de Sirius Black…

Hermione et Ron étaient postés à l'extérieur de la banque surveillant leurs arrières, et ils soufflèrent tous de soulagement quand ils se précipitèrent dans une ruelle calme près de Gringotts pour transplaner à l'abri, la coupe de Poufsouffle en leur possession.

Il leur restait ainsi le diadème perdu de Serdaigle et le familier de Voldemort.

Et ils savaient qu'il était temps de retourner à Poudlard.

Sirius décida de les accompagner. Il était un Maraudeur et il connaissait le château comme sa poche. Il en connaissait aussi les passages secrets…

Sirius était fermement décidé à guider les adolescents et à les protéger, quitte à y laisser la vie. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour grandir, pour devenir responsable. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour se remettre des années passées à Azkaban, alors qu'il pensait ne plus avoir le moindre espoir.

Maintenant il était en paix. Déterminé à protéger sa nouvelle famille. Le reste n'était après tout qu'une nouvelle aventure à vivre.


End file.
